Eternidad
by Unloved person
Summary: Lo último que procesaba mi mente, éramos Marth y yo en nuestra habitación. Él lloraba...  Muñecas rotas, lápidas, Cráneos y cuervos...  - Porque si te perdonase te irías...  - Juntos, para toda la eternidad, amado mío...


Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes mencionados son pertenecientes a Nintendo y creadores. Yo solo los tomo prestados. No gano nada con esto, quizás solo entretener y el aprecio de algunas lectoras. **

Advertencias: **Mención de yaoi, es decir relaciones HOMBREXHOMBRE. Hay un poco de gore, nada muy fuerte. Y temas vagamente relacionados con la religión, únicamente mencionados el **_**Cielo **_**y el **_**Infierno. **_**Si los temas son desagradables para ti, o eres sensible a ellos, por favor abstente de leer y dejar comentarios desagradables.**

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

…

…

…

_ETERNIDAD._

…

…

…

No podía recordar nada.

Lo último que procesaba mi mente, éramos Marth y yo en nuestra habitación. Él lloraba.

…

¿Dónde estaba?

Observé hacía todos lados, intentando acostumbrar mi mirada a la oscuridad.

Negro.

Negro.

Negro.

Muñecas rotas, lápidas, Cráneos y cuervos.

- ¡Bienvenido!.- se escuchó una voz resonar por todo el lugar, que parecía no tener fin.

- ¿Quién eres?.- pregunté con desconfianza.

- Yo… Yo soy todo.

Guardé silencio, esperando una segunda respuesta, quizás una más explicativa que la anterior.

No dijo nada más.

- ¿Dónde estoy?.

- En ningún lugar. Estás donde yo quiero que estés, y no quiero que estés en ningún lado.- Respondió altaneramente.

- ¿Y que lugar es "Nada"?

- Nada es Nada. Algo inexistente. Vacío.- rió.- **Nada**, es el lugar, donde lo que una vez fue roto, aquí está unido, lo que una vez fue unido, aquí está roto. Lo que una vez fue muerto, aquí está vivo, lo que una vez fue vivo, aquí está muerto. En **Nada**, se paga por los errores.

- ¿Es lo contrario?

- ¿Contrario a qué?

- …¿A… mi mundo?.- respondí dudoso.

- Claro que no. Pero el mundo de los vivos es diferente a aquí.

- ¿Estoy en el mundo de los muertos? ¿He muerto?.

- Éste no es el mundo de los muertos. Éste es **Nada**, el mundo de la penitencia. Después de cumplir con un castigo por los pecados en vida, se va a ser juzgado por una segunda vez. **Infierno **o **Cielo**.

- ¿Estoy… Estoy muerto?

- Así es Ike Greil, nueva alma en pena de **Nada**.

- ¿¡Porqué estoy aquí!, ¡¿Cuándo morí?, ¡¿Cómo?

- Tu alma, toma alrededor de 1 semana humana en llegar aquí. En **Nada**, no es ningún tiempo, puesto que aquí no corre el tiempo, a fin de cuentas, no estamos en ningún lugar. Aunque, tardaste demasiado, quizás perdiste tu alma en el camino….

Guardé silencio. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. No sabía que pasaría conmigo.

- Estás aquí, para que yo juzgue tus pecados, y basándome en ellos dar tu penitencia, una vez cumplido el castigo, se te irá a juzgar nuevamente, y se decidirá para ti, **Cielo **o **Infierno**.- Rió.- Ike Greil, es hora de leer tus pecados.

Y de un momento a otro el paisaje tétrico del lugar cambió, a uno más sádico, desaparecieron las muñecas, las lápidas, los cuervos, los cráneos, la oscuridad.

Todo se volvió rojo carmesí. Rojo sangre. El cielo. El piso, con sangre, mucha sangre, me llegaba al tobillo, en ésta se podían ver algunos huesos y pedazos de personas.

Una enorme silla de oro con rubíes y diamantes reposaba frente a mí. En ella, una delgada silueta descansaba. Vestía un blanco puro, que resaltaba ante tanto color carmín.

Cubría su rostro con un pergamino amarillento manchado de rojo.

- Ike Greil. Edad: 19 años. Muerte: Asesinado. Acusaciones: Múltiples asesinatos, Lujuria, Avaricia, Envidia, Soberbia, Daños severos a terceras personas y… Adulterio.- Soltó una elegante risa acompasada. Mientras yo me estremecía.

Abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces, dudando si hablar, o no hacerlo. Justo cuando lo decidí, un aullido lastimoso irrumpió en el lugar. Y de un segundo a otro, un lobo blanco apareció al costado de la silla de aquella persona. Tenía una herida abierta en el costado izquierdo de su pecho, a simple vista, faltaban órganos, y de su pelaje hecho jirones junto con su piel, aún goteaba sangre.

- Es hermoso ¿No?, es una lástima que tenga que estar aquí, aunque pronto se irá. Unos chicos le hicieron eso, pensaron que sería "_Divertido"_.- murmuró secamente.- ¿Te gustaría verlos?, Justo ahora ellos cumplen su castigo.

Dio un chasquido de dedos, y un esqueleto con un abanico enorme de plumas negras y piedras preciosas apareció a su lado. Éste cubrió su rostro con el abanico.

Lanzó el pergamino amarillento frente a mi, rápidamente se hizo cenizas y desapareció mi reflejo de la sangre, para mostrar una imagen aterradora.

Cuatro adolescentes en crucificados de cabeza. Cruces de madera con clavos oxidados, atados con alambre de púas, clavados con miles de agujas de las manos y los pies. Y… Y siendo devorados por cuervos. Sus ojos habían sido sacados. Sus manos lucían quemadas, su piel agujerada por los cuervos y sus órganos eran jaloneados por los carroñeros que peleaban entre sí por ellos. Aún… Aún se podían escuchar sus gritos.

- Ellos… Ellos…- susurré impactado por la escena.

- Ikey, esto no es un infierno, es mucho, mucho PEOR. Esos cuervos devorando carne cruda, alguna vez fueron personas. También los gusanos y parásitos que viven en ellos.

La escena desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

- Todo el bien y el mal que se hace en vida, es castigado en la muerte. Todo el mal es punible. Todo mal es pecado. Y para mala suerte de los humanos, siempre habrá quien juzgue, siempre habrá a quien temer. Siempre hay quien haga pagar por la maldad humana.

Soltó una risa elegante y acompasada.

- Ike Greil, tu sentencia en este mundo será morir Diez mil veces. Sentirás el dolor, agonizarás, morirás, y vivirás nuevamente para sufrir otra irremediable y lenta muerte.

En cuanto acabó de decir estas palabras, una enormes manos salieron desde la profundidad de la sangre, agarrándome con fuerza, e intentado desgarrar mi piel con sus uñas.

- Tu primera muerte, será sexo. Sexo sin descanso, hasta que mueras. Ésta, se repetirá cada 50 veces que mueras.

- ¡¿Qué?.- grité intentado zafarme de las manos.

- Sexo buscabas en la infidelidad, sexo tendrás.- dijo imponente.- No recuerdas tu muerte ¿Verdad?.

Y de manera improvista, sentí un dolor punzante en mi pecho. Donde debería estar mi corazón, comenzó a sangrar a grandes cantidades.

Quería tocar la herida, pero las manos evitaban esta acción.

- Moriste asesinado por tu "amor", de una mortal herida muy precisa en tu corazón, provocada por una espada.

- ¿M-Marth?

- Él se suicidó después de que murieses.

- ¡¿Y tú?

- Fue juzgado. Un alma tan pura e inocente, pero a la vez ¡tan sucia y corrompida!.- gritó poniéndose de pie.- Un castigo que absorberá su alma poco a poco. Una sanción sin fin.

- ¡NO! ¡Marth! ¡Él no…!

- ¿Lo merecía?

- Marth era una buena persona. Él era…

- El odio y la tristeza corrompen. La traición atrae a la venganza, que a su vez es tan tentadora…

- Él, Él, Él… No…

- ¿Qué hiciste?.- preguntó repentinamente interrumpiéndome.- Fuiste tú quien lo trajo aquí.

El lobo blanco, se recostó a los pies del hombre, y comenzó a llorar.

- Tú lo traicionaste. Lo engañaste aún cuando él…- Rió pesadamente.- Cuando estúpidamente él te amaba de una manera tan honesta. Únicamente, pidiendo a cambio **SINCERIDAD**.

- Quiero verle. Por favor, quiero verle.- supliqué arrodillándome.

- _Culpa.- _Se escuchó decir una voz en el lugar. Una voz de nadie.

- ¿Oíste Marthy? Ike está arrepentido. Quiere pedir perdón.- susurró mientras colocaba su mano en el esqueleto que a su lado, sostenía el abanico.

Casi lloré, _eso_ NO era Marth ¿No? ¡¿NO?.

- Desgraciadamente Ike, no puedo perdonarte. No puedo.- Y aquel hombre, con sus delicadas manos delgadas, retiró el abanico de plumajes negros.

Y reveló su rostro. Su piel tersa y pálida. Su cabello azul, sedoso y delgado. Mejillas con un casi imperceptible sonrojo. Labios delgados y definidos de un rosa perfecto. Y ojos azules, preciosos ojos azules, que reflejaban pena, dolor, tristeza… Y un odio inconmensurable.

- Porque si te perdonase te irías.

- ¡Marth! ¡Marth!.- grité siendo tragado por la sangre a mi pies.

- Tú lo prometiste. Juntos por siempre. Por siempre.- sonrió, y una lágrima de sangre viajó por su mejilla.

- _Juntos, para toda la eternidad, amado mío._

ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴｨｯｨ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ `*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ`*敷-.ｸ,.-~*ｴ敷-.ｸ,.-~*

**Y… Ojalá haya sido de su agrado **

**Yeeey~**

**¡Agradezco mucho los reviews!**


End file.
